The End Is Where I Begin
by Red-7A
Summary: SasukexSakura


**The End Is Where I Begin**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**bla bla bla : Sakura's inner**

_bla bla bla : Sasuke's inner_

* * *

This festivity didn't suit his personality at all, he liked his solitude when there was no one invading his space. But yet, here he was, sitting on one of the stool beside his blonde and loud-mouthed friend, Naruto. This party was the blonde's marriage reception night, or else he wouldn't come. Yes, that blonde finally marriedd that Hyuuga shy girl, Hinata.

"Hey. Teme. When you gonna settle down with some good girl, like me, eh?" Naruto nudges him with his elbow. Naruto's face was flushed with deep red.

"You're drunk, Naruto." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"I..-hic-am-hic-not..." Naruto grinned like a stupid. "Teme, don't tell-hic-me, you don't-hic-have enough-hic-courage to-hic-propose to Sakura chan, ne?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Drunk people were really annoying, specially this blonde. Suddenly this stupid friend of him called their pink haired team mate. Sasuke eyed him with suspiciously, he knew his stupid friend was up to something.

"SAKURA-hic-CHAN, come here-hic." Naruto waved his hand to Sakura who was chatting with the bride and some girls. She swayed her way towards him.

"What, Naruto?" She asked the groom.

"Teme-hic-wants-hic-to say-hic-I love you-hic-to you. Hehehehe..." Naruot laughed in silly way, earning two glares from Sakura and Sasuke.

She glared to her best friend before she shot her glare towards the blue raven haired man. This glare was different to her glare for Naruto, this was filled with hate and anger.

"Listen, Naruto. I don't fucking care anymore about this piece pf shit." She referred to Sasuke. "For me, he just a scum, a worthless trash of traitor. He don't deserve to live in this village. Tsunade sama was making a big mistake for giving him another chance. She should sentence him to death." Sakura snarled with gritted teeth.

He couldn't say anything but this girl was really testing his temper. There she was, standing a little ways away from him. And he could easily snapped her neck and strangled her. He felt his blood boiled with anger. He seethed but he tried to stay calm, he didn't want to make scene in his best friend's party.

Sakura walked back to the girls right after she gave him a sneering look. Her words caused a twinge of pain in his heart. Actually, years after he came back to stay at Konoha, he had felt something towards his pink haired team mate. Something stirred in his heart every time he looked at her. He had tried to be nice and befriended again with her, but she always ignored him. He could take her ignorance, but no, not this insult. No body insult Uchiha. She really had crossed the line.

* * *

**After The Reception**

It was almost midnight, the sole Uchiha survivor lurked on top of the tree, watching his pink haired team mate from outside her bedroom's window. He watched and waited patiently until she settle down on her comfy bed. He sneaked into her room slowly but sure. He masked his chakra perfectly till she couldn't sense it. Sasuke stood beside her bed where her sleeping form was. Her eyes were closed tightly. Sasuke made a few hand signs, making some chakra strings. Then he bonded each of her hands and feet to the bedpost, using that chakra strings. Sakura's eyes jerked open instantly, feeling something on her hands and feet.

"What are you doing, Sasuke!" She gritted her pearl white teeth, struggling to free her hands. But it was a futile attempt, his chakra strings was too strong. Sasuke climbed up on her bed, placing himself between her parted legs. He hovered above her until his lips was almost touching hers. With no words, he crushed his lips on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. It startled her, but she managed to keep her composure. She bit his tongue hardly and it bleed. He parted their lips, tasting his own blood.

"You don't care about me anymore, huh? I don't believe it." He whispered to her ear.

"What do you want?"

"I-want-you." He nibbled her earlobe.

"I want to prove you that you still feel something for me. You want me as much as I want you. Don't deny it, Sa-ku-ra."

"No." She spat on his face, her eyes narrowed in anger.

Losing his temper, he shredded her night gown, bra, and panties, leaving her in complete naked.

"Let me go! Or I will scream!" She yelled at him.

"It will be useless Sakura, I put a sound proof kekkai around your bedroom. Nobody will hear you."

"You bastard! Let me go!."

"No. You are mine."

* * *

"Sakura, don't cry. I'll be responsible for what happened last night."

"No! Go! Please GO! I don't want to see your face ever again! You bastard!" She yelled with tear stained face.

"Saku..."

"GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sasuke felt the guilty in his heart, but he couldn't change what happened last night. He, himself didn't know why he did that to the girl that he loved. He was an Uchiha but what he had done was so low for an Uchiha. Where was his pride as an Uchiha. But all of this happened because of her fault too, she made it difficult for him. She treated him like a piece of shit. Sasuke sighed and out of her room from the window.

Sakura huddled under the blanket, sobbing. She stayed still for a couple of hours, before she made her way to the bathroom. She could feel the sore between her legs. A stain of blood on her inner thigh was the prove of what happened last night. She stepped under the shower, turning the knob for cold water. She rubbed herself roughly over and over to erase his scent on her. She soaped and rubbed every inch of her body till skin was a deep shade of red. But she didn't care. She felt dirty. She couldn't believe that he would do such thing towards her. Her raped her. She cried uncontrollably, slumped down on the cold floor of her bathroom, hugging both her knees. She hated him more from the deepest of her heart. He took her virginity, he took her innocent. Her mind, body, and soul were numb.

**TBC**


End file.
